the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Arctic Dogs
| screenplay = | starring = | music = David Buckley | editing = Lesley Mackay Hunter | studio = | distributor = Entertainment Studios Motion Pictures | released = | runtime = 93 minutes | country = United Kingdom United States Canada | language = English | budget = $50 million | gross = $6.6 million |co-director = Henry skelsey}} Arctic Dogs (also known as Arctic Justice or Polar Squad in the UK) is a 2019 computer-animated comedy film co-written and directed by Aaron Woodley and co-directed by Dimos Vrysellas. The film stars the voices of Jeremy Renner, Heidi Klum, James Franco, John Cleese, Omar Sy, Michael Madsen, Laurie Holden, Anjelica Huston, and Alec Baldwin. The film was released on November 1, 2019 by Entertainment Studios in Canada and the United States. It was panned by critics, and was a box office bomb, grossing $6 million against a production budget of $50 million. Plot Swifty the Arctic Fox (Jeremy Renner) works in the mailroom of the Arctic Blast Delivery Service, but he has much bigger dreams. He yearns to become a Top Dog, the Arctic's star husky couriers. To prove he can do it, he commandeers one of the sleds and delivers a mysterious package to a secret location. Once there, he stumbles on a hidden fortress overseen by the nefarious Otto Von Walrus (John Cleese). The blubbery evil genius commands an army of oddly polite puffin henchmen. Swifty discovers Otto Von Walrus' villainous plan to drill beneath the snow-packed surface to unleash masses of ancient gas to melt the Arctic and become the world's supreme ruler. To stop this sinister scheme, Swifty enlists the help of his friends: PB (Alec Baldwin), a neurotic polar bear, Lemmy (James Franco), a scatterbrained albatross, Jade Fox (Heidi Klum), a brainy engineer, Leopold (Omar Sy) and Bertha (also voiced by Heidi Klum), two conspiracy theorist otters and Magda (Anjelica Huston), his curmudgeonly boss. Voice cast *Jeremy Renner as Swifty, an Arctic fox. *Alec Baldwin as PB, an introverted polar bear. *Heidi Klum as Jade, a red fox who is a tough as nails mechanic. **Klum also voices Bertha, a German-accented conspiracy theorist otter *John Cleese as Otto Van Walrus, a British-accented walrus *Anjelica Huston as Magda, a Russian-accented caribou *James Franco as Lemmy, a scatterbrained albatross. *Omar Sy as Leopold, a French-accented conspiracy theorist otter. *Michael Madsen as Duke, a Husky employed by Arctic Blast Delivery Service *Laurie Holden as Dakota, another Husky employed by the Arctic Blast Delivery Service *Donny Falsetti as Dusty, another, another Husky employed by the Arctic Blast Delivery Service *Nina Senicar as Countdown Inka, the countdown voice of Otto's machine. *Aaron Woodley as Puffins *Soraya Azzabi as Alma *Jason Deline as Naz Release Arctic Dogs was released on November 1, 2019, in both Canada and the United States. Reception Box office In the United States and Canada, Arctic Dogs was released alongside Harriet, Terminator: Dark Fate and Motherless Brooklyn, and was projected to gross $5–10 million from 2,835 theaters in its opening weekend. It made $700,000 on its first day, and ended up debuting to just $2.9 million ($47 million was lost), finishing 10th and marking the worst opening of all-time for a film playing in over 2,800 theaters. Critical response On review aggregator website Rotten Tomatoes, the film holds an approval rating of 14% based on 14 reviews, with an average rating of 3.02/10. Metacritic assigned the film a weighted average score of 28 out of 100, based on four critics, indicating "generally unfavorable reviews". Audiences polled by CinemaScore gave the film an average grade of "B–" on an A+ to F scale, while those at PostTrak gave it an overall positive score of 64% and a 41% "definite recommend". References External links * * * Category:2019 computer-animated films Category:Assemblage Entertainment Category:2019 films Category:British films Category:American films Category:Canadian films Category:British animated films Category:American animated films Category:Canadian animated films Category:Entertainment Studios films